


Secret Fetish

by Katryusha



Series: +30 Of USUK [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Nipple Clamps, USUK - Freeform, very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst the many secrets of Arthur Kirkland, there was one that he didn’t want his boyfriend to find out, but, of course, that was the one Alfred discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Fetish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedoctorwatcheshetalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorwatcheshetalia/gifts).



> OTL i finished it, i made it on time, fuck yeah!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MANA!!! :333
> 
> Thanks Mera and Mi-chan for reading it over!!! (idk if they have ao3 accounts, but they're on tumblr..... sfandkfj)

Arthur had a few secrets that not even his boyfriend knew about…  

One of them (that Alfred shouldn’t ever know about) was his very, _very_ _private_ nipple fetish… His nipples were very sensitive and, _if_ , stimulated the right way, he could orgasm by only that (he had tried it once by himself, a very stimulating and pleasurable (and shameful) experience although tiring).

Arthur never let Alfred touch his nipples much during sex, mainly because he would probably start looking and sounding like a slut. He was already loud enough as it was, which was pretty embarrassing.

So, why was it that Alfred had come, much too cheerfully, into their home grasping tightly to a very suspicious looking bag? He had diverted the topic of conversation once Arthur asked about it. Mhmm… Very fishy.

Arthur eventually forgot about the bag, Alfred was very good at distracting people, unfortunately...

Night came and dinner went by. The two were cuddling on the couch, Alfred was watching some movie on the telly and Arthur was reading a book comfortably seated on his boyfriend’s lap.

“Hey, Artie,” Alfred broke the silence, fidgeting nervously on the couch. The Brit hummed in reply nodding at him to continue, “I wanna try something new… In the bedroom…” He informed, blushing lightly, Arthur paused his reading to look at the American, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Does that have anything to do with that bag you brought in today?” The American smiled sheepishly nodding. Arthur rolled his eyes. _Of course_.

The question now was: what kind of ideas were lurking Alfred’s mind…?

Arthur thought, then… there was nothing bad that could come out of this, right? Besides, if Arthur didn’t want to do it, he would just have to say so and Alfred would stop with his crazy ideas.

So, he conceded.

And before he knew it, they were in the bedroom, clothes discarded along the way except for Alfred’s underwear (Arthur always got naked first somehow). Arthur found himself laid on the bed, his wrists tied above his head to the headboard by their (expensive but worth it) silk rope, it wasn’t tight but he wouldn’t be able to wiggle out of it easily.

He had to say that he was getting much too curious for whatever Alfred was planning. Rope wasn’t new, although they didn’t use it much.

Arthur looked over to Alfred with interest, “I think that for this we should use a safe word.” The American said and Arthur felt his masochist tendencies perk up, his arousal spiked.

“Um… Alright, then…” Arthur tilted his head. This was becoming very, very interesting, the Brit’s blush was definitely permanent now, “Let’s go with the common green, yellow and red, okay?”

Arthur saw the American’s Adam's apple bob, Alfred was nervous, he could see his hands shaking. How cute, it was the American who wanted to try… _um… whatever it was_ … yet he was the one getting all worked up.

“Er… Yeah.” Alfred nodded and Arthur didn’t know if it was in reply to him or in assurance to himself.

Arthur thought he should try to break the awkward atmosphere, “I didn’t think you would be into… _bdsm._ Do you want me to call you “Master” too?” He tried to joke and chuckled softly, Alfred laughed, although it sounded strained.

“ _Well_ … Haha… That would be nice actually.” The American spoke quickly. There was silence for a few moments then, “N-Not that y-you have to! Haha! ‘Course not!” He raised his hands up and waved them around anxiously, shifting his knees on the bed.

The Brit rolled his eyes. Only Alfred would be like this in this kind of situation, couldn’t the git be smooth once in a while?

Arthur sighed, “Okay. But,” Alfred gazed at him attentively, “Once this is over we’re bound to have a _long talk_.” The American’s expression brightened despite the foretell of a long talk, a big toothy grin took over his features, those blue eyes twinkling in excitement. Arthur’s heart skipped a beat and he felt as if he was falling for the American all over again.

“Well, then…” Alfred jumped off the bed, his nervous act from before gone, he was back to his usual cheerful self, Arthur noted with a smile gazing at the other’s muscled back. Ugh, why did the git had to be so muscled and Arthur to have a thing for muscles?

Life wasn’t fair.

The American returned to the bed with the suspicious bag. Arthur strained his neck to see better. Alfred crawled towards him with a strange glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face that made a shiver go up the Brit’s spine.

Whatever the American was thinking was either going to be really good and Arthur was going to enjoy it or it was going to be really bad and Arthur was probably going to enjoy it either way.

Alfred finally settled on his knees between Arthur’s legs, his hand went inside the bag and Arthur felt dread surge—

—Nipple clamps.

There, in Alfred’s hand was a leather collar with two little chains attached to a front D-ring, and those little chains were secured at the end to two nipple clamps. Arthur was sure of it because he had spent some of his free time looking them up online but never having the courage to buy them.

And now Alfred had them.

And was going to use them on him.

On his nipples.

_Oh, God._

Arthur bit his lip, unease creeping up on him. His head fell on the pillow as his neck had started to hurt.

“Wanna know why I bought these?”

_Oh, no._ Alfred had found out. He had definitely found out. Either Arthur hadn’t been careful enough and had left something open on the laptop, or history, or Alfred had simply found out.

_Oh, Lord._

Arthur wanted the bed to swallow him now.

He nodded at Alfred to continue.

“I kinda thought you would like them. I dunno. I had this feeling, because, ya know, every time I touch your nipples your voice gets louder and you squirm more and your expression becomes- _Oh, so delicious_!” Arthur gaped and sputtered, the git was very observant it seemed, “But you never let me touch them for too long, which is a shame really…” Alfred pouted crossing his arms over his chest, the chains rattled at the movement and Arthur’s eyes followed.

“Y-yes— Er— Um— Well—” He was sure his face was like a tomato, embarrassment wasn’t enough to describe what he was feeling right now.

“So, we’ll use this tonight!” The American shouted with a big grin and Arthur’s insides twisted, his heart and body were screaming “ _Fuck yes_ ” while his mind was yelling “ _Fuck no_ ”.

“Um…” Arthur didn’t know if he should protest or not.

Arthur was a prideful man and those nipples clamps would make him look and sound like a two-dollar whore which was a huge blow to his pride. He could be loud in bed, he knew that, but those things Alfred had in his hand were a new level entirely.

“Unless…” Alfred paused, his smile falling as his brows knitted in worry, “You don’t want to?”

_And_ besides being a prideful man he had a weakness for _cute_ things. Cute things also included Alfred. And, Alfred, was indeed very cute _sometimes_ , like now.

So, either Arthur finally got a taste of those nipple clamps that he always wished to buy and try, and his pride be damned or he denied it and Alfred would just have to keep those away.

The American was looking at him with those bright blue eyes expectantly and before his mind made any decision he found himself saying, “Green.”

Arthur gaped, his mind replaying what just happened, what he just said. _Oh, God_. He wanted to cover his face with his hands and curl up beneath a blanket. His arms tried to move but were stopped by the rope and he just shifted uncomfortably, anxiously.

“Hey, Artie,” Alfred’s hands cupped his cheeks, his thumbs rubbing gently, “It’s okay if you don’t want to do it, you know.” The American whispered, smiling lovingly as if Arthur was a cornered animal. His heart melted at the sight and he relaxed, falling limp against the bed.

The Brit shook his head and exhaled slowly through his nose, “No, it’s alright.” He smiled then.

His pride be damned. He was so going to have the time of his life (and even though Alfred could tease him for this later, he would just have to deal with it in some mean and vengeful way).

“So, green?” The American’s smirk returned and he dangled the collar in front of the Brit’s face.

Arthur’s blush exploded into vivid scarlet but he nodded, lips forming a thin line. He couldn’t help the way his heart was beating rapidly inside his chest at the prospect of feeling that collar on his neck and those clamps… on his nipples.

Alfred chuckled and Arthur immediately scowled, looking up at the ceiling, which Alfred took as the chance to slip the collar around his neck. Arthur’s breath hitched as the cold leather touched his warm skin. He had to bit his lip to prevent any embarrassing sounds, he stared intently at the ceiling as the collar was adjusted and secured. The cold chains fell on his chest and he had to stifle a moan.

_This is insane, he hasn’t even done anything and I’m already on the verge of panting like a bitch in heat._ The Brit thought to himself grimly.

“It isn’t too tight, is it?” The American inquired and Arthur shook his head from side to side not daring to open his mouth. Alfred smiled that dazzling smile and Arthur felt his insides melt.

The American’s hands moved inside the bag again and this time retrieved a bottle of lube to which Arthur rose an eyebrow.

“Don’t we have enough lube?”

“Yes, but this one is strawberry flavored!” He waved the bottle excitedly before opening it and pumping some onto his fingers, all the while Arthur was watching intently, as the hand approached one of his pink nubs he felt as if he was going to explode with anticipation, his toes curled and his legs shifted.

And then Alfred’s fingers were pinching his nipple, lightly, just a swift touch and yet his heart was beating erratically and a very loud moan was lodged in his throat, ready to get out at the first opportunity.

“Arthur, it’s so cute the way you’re trying to keep the sounds to yourself, but—” Alfred clicked his tongue, his breath ghosting over the other nipple, “I forbid you to keep any sounds to yourself. I wanna hear your pretty voice.” He purred and swiftly licked the pink nub beneath his lips.

_Well_ , if that’s how it was… Arthur wasn’t going to be stubborn about it this one time, just tonight! Just tonight he wouldn’t restrain his voice in anyway, despite how shameful he will probably become the next day.

The Brit could feel Alfred smile against his skin as his mouth fell open and loud, wanton moans were let out.

Alfred worked diligently on his nipples, Arthur was embarrassed to admit, of course he wouldn’t say it out loud because really, nothing if not gibberish escaped his mouth now.

One of Alfred’s hands (He didn’t know which! As if he could keep track of what was actually happening!) pinched his nipple, gently, twisting just a tad and putting just enough pressure, rubbing the flavoured lube all around. The cold chains felt heavy on his chest, a _gentle_ reminder of what was about to happen.

Twisting, squeezing, pulling, rubbing... Arthur was about to cry and it wasn’t from sadness. He could feel Alfred staring at him, his skin was tingling and prickling with goose bumps all over, the hairs on the back of his neck stood.

Alfred left the abused nipple for the other one, doing the same he had done before and Arthur was panting. The Brit felt the American’s breath ghosting over the nub Alfred had been working with fingers before, and then something was licking him, no, no— _Not something_ , Alfred’s tongue was licking him and then his nipple was engulfed in heat and Alfred was biting, sucking and tugging at it as if it was teether.

“Tastes like strawberry!” Alfred said, leaning up, much too cheerfully, Arthur wanted to hit him, and he would have if it weren’t for the rope restraining him.

“Shut uuuuu—” His, actually quite lame, comeback trailed into a groan as Alfred went back to work, this time with his other nipple. Switching back and forth between the two until Arthur was crying, panting and moaning nonstop, and his nipples were hard, erect, and red, and glistening with lube and saliva.

“Arthur, you look so cute…” Alfred cooed, twisting both nipples in his fingers making Arthur cry out.

And then, the fingers were gone and Arthur felt dread creeping up on him, shivers going down his spine. The Brit barely had time to catch his breath before Alfred grabbed the nipple clamps, grasped one of his nipples, gently pulling it outwards and placing the clamp right behind the nipple, on the areola.

Arthur’s breath completely stopped as the clamp was snapped shut. The same was done to his other nub and Arthur felt as if a bucket of water had been thrown at him, and then— Alfred adjusted them. Tightening them, more and more, until his face was scrunched in pain, but also pleasure, and he couldn’t decide which emotion to express.

The Brit gasped, heavily panting as Alfred finished adjusting the clamps.

“Woah, Artie, you look really debauched…”

If Arthur was in his right mind he would have questioned on how Alfred knew that word, as it was, he couldn’t do much more than to pant, moan and groan, and all those sorts of sounds that made him what he looked right now.

Arthur cried out when he felt one of his nipples be swallowed by the other’s mouth again, but this time the feeling wasn’t quite the same, yet, it was so pleasing.

Alfred left his nipple after a while, going to the other nub and repeating the process all over again. And Arthur couldn’t close his mouth, his throat was sure to be sore in the morning.

Soon, the American leaned back to watch from a distance how he looked like and Arthur felt shame crawl all over him, he looked and sounded like a two-dollar bitch and Alfred was bloody staring at him like he was a piece of his favourite candy!

Arthur felt those blues eyes trailing all over his body, until they stopped on his crotch. One of the American’s fingers traced his hard cock (when did that happen?) and his back arched, the chains stretched and pulled and Arthur was overwhelmed, he almost couldn’t get enough air in his lungs.

“Arthur, look at this, you’re already dripping so much…” Alfred teased, rubbing a finger against the tip of his member, spreading the pre-cum all around.

“Fuc— Alf— Aaah—” He heard Alfred click his tongue in disapproval and tried to wonder what was that about. Alfred tugged at the chains with one hand as the other gave a drawn out stroke to his cock.

“What did we agreed on, Artie? It’s master, not Alfred.” The American spoke and Arthur rapidly nodded his head and proceeded to call him exactly that.

“M-Master— Hnnn—” As one of Alfred’s lubed fingers traced his entrance, teased, rubbed, before pushing a finger in… Arthur knew no shame then.

Begging, crying and drooling, for Alfred to do more and more, and Alfred wasn’t one to refuse, touching more, teasing, licking, biting… Arthur didn’t even know what was happening anymore, his mind blanked and for a moment he swore he saw bloody stars and stripes.

He had actually orgasmed.

He had expected to hear Alfred laughing at him or saying something, but he didn’t and Arthur didn’t dare to open his eyes to see the other’s expression either.

Alfred was oddly silent and Arthur was too busy trying to catch his breath to really say anything to him. His nipples were starting to become numb, it was going to be a pain in the ass to remove the clamps, but, if Alfred did his research right he would know what to do, he hoped.

Arthur finally dared to open his eyes and look up at Alfred through sweaty bangs of blond hair.

Alfred’s expression… Arthur noted with an eyebrow raised, was something he couldn’t quite place, he seemed extremely embarrassed, as if he had just stolen a cookie from the cookie jar and had been caught on the act, his brows were furrowed, his face flushed red and he was also panting lightly and covering his crotch with both hands…

Arthur bit his lip to stifle a laugh and deemed their little act over.

“...Alfred,” He started carefully, even though there was slight shakiness to his voice that betrayed the fact that he wanted to laugh, out loud, _a lot_ , “...Did you just came in your pants…?”

Alfred’s expression was priceless and Arthur was going to keep it in his memories forever.

The American’s head snapped up, glaring at him with the intensity of a seven-year-old boy, and a pout, “Shuddup! I couldn’t help it! Your expression was just— Ughh—”

Well, Arthur was the one that couldn’t help it then and started laughing as he hadn’t in a while, even his stomach started to hurt, and Alfred just continuously glared at him.

“Stop laughing or I’m not going to help you remove the clamps.” He threatened, but Arthur new it was an empty threat. Soon enough his loud laughter turned into low chuckles and then settled on a smile.

“Sorry, _Master_ , please remove them…” He requested meekly, it wouldn’t do to have Alfred mad at him.

Alfred nodded in approval and bent down, slowly untightening one of the clamps.

“Take a deep breath.”

Arthur did and then, as Alfred started to remove the clamp, Arthur released his breathe slowly, as the blood started rushing into his nipple again, it started to become painful but as soon as the clamp was off, Alfred set to work in gently sucking and licking the abused and tender pink nub.

Least to say, Alfred did a good job and he barely felt any pain as the process was then repeated on his other nipple.

The ropes tying the Brit were soon removed as well, his wrists seemed good, he hadn’t been tied too long either, so it was all good.

Alfred jumped off the bed to… clean himself and change into a new pair of undergarments and put away the things they had used before joining him on the bed. But, Alfred had left him with the collar around his neck making Arthur take it off himself, with a pang of longing (that he was going to vehemently deny if anyone (Alfred) asked) in his heart he stared at the nipple clamps for a few moments until Alfred returned and simply took the collar from him.

Arthur would rather die than to admit that that had pissed him off.

The Brit grumbled to himself as he settled beneath the sheets and waited for the American to turn off the light and join him on the bed. Soon, a pair of arms sneaked around his waist bringing him closer to a firm chest.

“So, you have a nipple fetish.” It wasn’t even a question, the git bloody stated it as a mere fact and Arthur felt his face flush red again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He grumbled, burying his head beneath the sheet in embarrassment.

The Brit heard Alfred chuckle lowly and then the American was tugging the bed clothe away to press kisses on his shoulder, trailing from it to his nape and then to his ear, as one hand rubbed his side gently. Arthur shivered and tried to lean away from the American, stifling a snicker as said American peppered his skin (his ticklish spots, the damn idiot) with kisses.

Arthur elbowed the other with force enough to make him stop.

“Don’t be mean, Artie~” The American pouted and Arthur rolled his eyes, patting the arms around his waist.

“Mm. Stop teasing me...” He paused, his lips curling up in amusement, “…or do I have to bring up _someone’s_ quick orgasm without any stimulation?”

Alfred fell silent, and Arthur felt him quietly nuzzling his nape, “Let’s just sleep.” Was the muffled answer and Arthur couldn’t help the sneer that escaped him, which, of course Alfred heard and didn’t seem at all pleased with it seeing as he then bit him.

“O-Oi—!” Arthur turned to look over his shoulder with a scowl on his face but was surprised by Alfred quickly leaning up and over to kiss him.

Alfred leaned back with a pout still present on his lips and puffed out cheeks, and Arthur, couldn’t help but smile at him affectionately and reach a hand up to pet his head and caress his cheek.

“Don’t pout, love.” He whispered softly, running a hand through Alfred’s, surprisingly soft, hair. Alfred’s pout lessened and Arthur chuckled, “Let’s sleep, shall we?”

The American nodded and slumped back to his side of the bed, pulling Arthur closer and nuzzling his hair. Arthur, despite his sleepiness still managed to whisper an “ _I love you_ ” and hear an “ _I love you, too_ ” before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I would not be doing right by you all if I didn’t warn of safety hazards, would I? 
> 
> It is important to keep in mind that clamping does cut off blood to the nipple. Cutting off blood to any part of the body for long lengths of time is not a good thing. Therefore, it is advisable that you only clamp nipples for 10 minutes. This is a general rule of thumb, and can certainly change from person to person. Some can go longer than 10 minutes, but it is advisable to begin with a 10-minute limit.
> 
> Watch for signs of distress. If the nipple begins to swell or turn colour, remove it. This could be normal, but it is best to be on the side of caution until you and your partner are more experienced. If you partner at any time says they’re uncomfortable or that the clamps hurt, remove them. If the clamps have been on for any period of time, remove them in the manner described in the fic, be very gentle and slow about it, yes? uwu
> 
> Btw, the nipple clamps used in this fic are called Bull Nose. 
> 
> Also, fun fact, i never used nipple clamps, this is all research, so, please, i'm sorry for any inaccuracy.


End file.
